Waverly Planes
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: What happens when our favorite female wizard finds a powerful spellcaster-- Her age? T FOR CRUISE CONTROL/MAGIC: THE GATHERING XOVER


WAVERLY PLANES

By OMFG-Roach

A/N: O.0TT

Oh. My. CHRIST. I can_not_ believe I'm doing this…this is TOTALLY going against WHATEVER plans God had for me…

I just hope I make it out alive when it's over.

Did I mention that this goes against all that is holy?

Now, this is a crossover with the card game, 'Magic: The Gathering' (which is so EPIC that it demands you to become addicted to it like I am). The reasons are thus:

They involve magic

--AMENDMENT: They involve casting spells

They have magical items

--AMENDMENT: They involve the use of said items

They involve magical energies

--AMENDMENT: NONE (No need to amend)

And that's it. Of course, I'll try to incorporate mana into this mess…let's see where it gets us!

Now, TO TEH DISCLAIMAH!

O SNAPZ I LEFT THE DISCLAIMAH ON AT HOME (!): I own nothing but the plot and the original characters that I have created myself, not those of others.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: **In Plane View

"_Daaaaaaaad_, c'mon! I _will_ watch the counter, I swear! I won't do anything you wouldn't do! Besides, all Justin does is flirt with all the female customers!" Alex whined, trying to convince her father that she could handle such responsibility.

"Ally, listen. Counter duty is out of the question until grades improve," Jerry replied, stern and firm with his teenage daughter, "And if they don't, you'll lose _much _more than just counter duty."

"WHAT!"

"Alexandra Margarita Russo…" her father warned, "Watch your tone with me—"

"COME _ON! _Isn't counter duty _enough?! _"

Just then, the door chime rang, signaling that a customer was in the shop and was very hungry.

"DIBS!" Alex cried before Jerry could stop her.

&-

_He knew that the Eye was after him. He knew that this was a bad idea. He knew that the Forbidden Spells were true forces of nature. _

_He also knew, however, that only _he _could ever hope to master them before the Order of the Skyward Eye would find him. Their planeswalkers seemed to be everywhere—_

_The banks. The arenas. The parks. It was if they had hired those very planeswalkers to find and capture him. _

_He knew that he was on the run from a society that only he and select others knew that existed, which was a dangerous thing to even _know_, let alone to have done what he did. _

_His mana was running low, and he knew that more than anything. 'Walking to this plane might've drained the rest of his reserves, and now he was running on fumes. _

_Precious, rare, needed fumes. _

_And those fumes were running out as well, at an alarming rate at that. He desperately needed to commune and regenerate his mana, and fast. Otherwise, he'd lose much more than just his mana…_

&-

"Welcome to Waverly Sub Station; may I take your order?" Alex asked from behind the counter to the customer, who appeared to be busier with his scanning of the menu rather than her question.

It was then that she got a good look at him.

He appeared to be her age, if not a full year older. His blond hair was ruffled and short; his deep, jade eyes zipping about the menu, hopping to and fro as they absorbed the raw plethora of food selections.

His build was lanky, nothing special, but Alex somehow got the feeling that the customer had some muscles hiding underneath that pale tan skin of his, just itching to get to work.

His clothes were normal looking: a black t-shirt, denim jeans, and green sneakers.

Of course, she caught herself thinking of other things those arms of his could do, prompting her to blush just ever so lightly.

"Uh, sir?" she prodded, trying to get him to order soon; there was a line forming behind him, growing longer with each moment.

"Oh!" he gasped, startled, "Sorry; uh…can I have the Philly cheese steak?"

"Sure," Alex replied, ringing his order up, "Will there be anything else?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off, apparently looking out the shop window in some sort of horror, "Can I have it to go?"

&-

They found me! _Was the only thought running through his mind as he tried desperately to find an escape route. _

_Like his mana, there wasn't even a single door saying 'Escape Through Here'. _

_And time was not his friend at this point as he watched in horror the two planeswalkers approaching the shop door. They looked like mafia hitmen, with their Italian-style business suits and their dark shades, coupled with their buff builds. _

_He knew that he was outnumbered two to one. The odds were against him. _

_He dreaded his options, but he knew what he had to do…_

&-

It happened too fast for Alex to even blink. All she knew was that the customer whipped out his right arm, formed his hand into a fist with the index and middle fingers sticking out, and screamed "PUNCTURE BOLT!" all in one motion.

That instant, a bolt of flame burst from his fingers, speeding towards one of the Italian men as it blazed through the window, leaving heated air in its wake.

The man went down, clearly startled by such a flame catching him in his breast pocket. His partner did the same thing as the customer; except that this one screamed "BONE SPLINTERS!"

Just then, shards of _human_ bone crashed through the window, zooming straight towards Alex—

But all they did was zip harmlessly past her, thanks to the quick thinking customer, who dove behind the counter to save her.

"Dammit," he swore, "Damn those Grixians…dammit _all_…why'd I find those bloody scrolls? Why me?"

"Wha—" that was all the time Alex had to speak before she was cutoff by the Itali—_Grixians_…

"Jade, give it _UP!_" the one that had cast the spell before screamed, "Don't make this harder than it already is!"

Alex looked at the boy that was on top of her, protecting her from whatever would happen next. His name seemed odd…

Then again, he _could _cast spells…perhaps he was a wizard? No, he couldn't be. The spell's name wasn't one that she recognized, so maybe he was more than just a wizard.

"Yeah, right!" 'Jade' shot back from under the counter, "As _if!_ You think I'd give up that easily?"

"Jade, I'm warning you, in the name of the Order—"

"'Order' my _ass! _You want me? Come and get me, you shuffling bloodsucker!"

As if on cue, Justin walked into the main area from the kitchen.

"Al," he asked, "What's going—"

He then saw Jade on top of Alex, laying there as if shielding the girl.

"Don't tell me you've already reached third base—" he began before he was cutoff by his sister.

"Don't you even _dare,_" Alex warned, her voice low and threatening, "Get that mind of yours out of the gutters _now._"

Of course, Justin did get his mind out of the gutters as more bone shards zoomed towards his head, causing him to duck before his skull was impaled.

"What the _hell _is going on?!" Justin demanded as more shards darted over his head, cracking horribly.

"You think I have the slightest idea?!" Alex shot back from under Jade, her tone not one to be trifled with.

"JADE, GIVE _UP!_" The Grixian cried out, "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!"

"Oh, ya _think?_ Let's test that!" Jade retorted, his sarcastic tone still strong.

He began to close his eyes and concentrate…

&-

_He was one with his mana. That's all that mattered now. He wasn't running out of it; he wasn't tapping into his reserves; he wasn't even _thinking_ about his mana at this point. _

_He and his mana were one. It obeyed him; he obeyed it. It was pulsing inside him, filling him up with amazing strength. It was gathering itself inside him as he began to commune with the land, tapping into it as he drew more and more mana from it. _

_He then opened his eyes, the ethereal energy springing from his eyes._

_The communion was complete._

&-

Alex watched as Jade rose up off of her, his eyes filled with new energy.

Doing as he had done before with his hand, Jade thundered, "Suntail Hawk!"

Just then, a screech could be heard as a four-legged bird dropped into existence from the ceiling, talons outstretched to swipe at the Grixian.

The Grixian was surprised, forgetting to cast his spell as he tried to swat at the bird, but it was all in vain as Jade cast another Puncture Bolt, the flaming missile scorching the Grixian's chest.

The sandwich shop fell silent as all the patrons crawled out from under their tables to see the bird disappear into nothingness.

"Thank God that nightmare's over…" Justin remarked as he hobbled up from under the counter.

Alex followed suit, but her words were questioning Jade:

"Who are you?" Her voice was tinged with horror.


End file.
